The Grandparents
"The Grandparents" is the second episode of Season One of The Mick and the second episode overall. It officially aired on January 3rd, 2017. http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/12/the-mick-episode-102-grandparents.html On January 14th, FOX aired the first official rerun of this episode. Plot Press Release The Pemberton kids learn some lessons in "tough love," when Mickey calls in their overly strict grandmother to discipline them. Meanwhile, Mickey reunites with Jimmy and brings Alba on the ride. Detailed Summary The episode begins with Mackenzie, along with Sabrina, Chip, and Ben at a Japanese restaurant. Mackenzie is at a restroom, leaving her sister a voicemail criticizing her for not informing her children that she and her husband Christopher had fled the country to avoid the FBI. Mackenzie returns to her table, where she tells Sabrina, Chip, and Ben about her parents leaving the country to avoid persecution. Sabrina reacted with angry and was screaming. Chip reacted by vandalizing the restaurant by throwing food everywhere. Ben, licked the stove and eventually burned his tongue, and screamed in pain, because Chip dared him to lick the stove for a thousand bucks. After the scene, they were back home. Mackenzie gets angry at Chip for daring Ben to lick the grill, in which Ben now wears a bondage due to his taste buds being completely burned off. Mickey tells the kids that she is returning home to Rhode Island to relax. She also tells Sabrina, Chip, and Ben that she has called their father's parents (Evelyn and Colonel) to come over and take care of them. After the scene, Mackenzie is packed up, and puts her luggage in an electric car. Alba rushes out too, and begs Mickey to go with her. Alba claims that since she smashed the security guard over his head, she felt refiled and powerful. Mackenzie decides to take her as well. After leaving, Sabrina, Chip, and Ben waited at the front door to welcome their grandparents, when Ben opened the door, Evelyn came in surprised and gave her grandchildren hugs and kisses, while Colonel was disabled and sitting in a wheel chair starting at the ceiling, Evelyn tells their grandchildren to change into their pajamas, but Sabrina confronts Evelyn that she is going out and walks towards her. Evelyn slaps Sabrina, forcing her to be scared and to head upstairs to change. Mackenzie and Alba arrive to Rhode Island, when they got inside Mick's condo, they chug a beer. Jimmy flushes the toilet, and finds himself Mackenzie all surprised she was not dead. Mackenzie gets angry at Jimmy, because Jimmy ran over Mackenzie in the last episode, where the FBI was chasing Christopher and Pamela. Jimmy assumed he killed Mackenzie and decided to drive off. Jimmy was wearing Mick's robe, in which she tells him to keep it, but Jimmy throws it to the floor. Jimmy also got a tattoo on his chest, above his left nipple that says R.I.P MICK. When Jimmy stepped out the door, he warned Mickey about a loan shark, which Mickey shut the door without listening to Jimmy. Places * Pemberton mansion * Japanese restaurant * Mickey's Residence Cast Starring *Kaitlin Olson as Mackenzie Molng *Sofia Black-D'Elia as Sabrina Pemberton *Thomas Barbusca as Chip Pemberton *Jack Stanton as Ben Pemberton *Carla Jimenez as Alba *Scott MacArthur as Jimmy Guest Starring *Tricia O'Kelley as Poodle (voice) *Concetta Tomei as Evelyn Pemberton *E.J. Callahan as Colonel Pemberton *Arnell Powell as Fred the Fed Co-Starring *Kirk Fox as Loan Shark *Charles Maceo as Paramedic Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Images= File:Grand1.jpg File:Grand2.jpg File:Grand3.jpg File:Grand4.jpg File:Grand5.jpg File:Grand6.jpg File:Grand7.jpg File:Grand8.jpg File:Grand9.jpg File:Grand10.jpg File:Grand11.jpg File:Grand12.jpg File:Grand13.jpg File:Grand14.jpg File:Grand15.jpg File:Grand16.jpg File:Grand17.jpg File:Grand18.jpg File:Grand19.jpg |-|Screencaps= File:GrandSc1.jpg File:GrandSc2.jpg File:GrandSc3.jpg File:GrandSc4.jpg File:GrandSc5.jpg File:GrandSc6.jpg File:GrandSc7.jpg File:GrandSc8.jpg File:GrandSc9.jpg File:GrandSc10.jpg File:GrandSc11.jpg File:GrandSc12.jpg File:GrandSc13.jpg File:GrandSc14.jpg File:GrandSc15.jpg File:GrandSc16.jpg File:GrandSc17.jpg File:GrandSc18.jpg File:GrandSc19.jpg File:GrandSc20.jpg File:GrandSc21.jpg File:GrandSc22.jpg File:GrandSc23.jpg File:GrandSc24.jpg File:GrandSc25.jpg File:GrandSc26.jpg File:GrandSc27.jpg File:GrandSc28.jpg File:GrandSc29.jpg File:GrandSc30.jpg File:GrandSc31.jpg File:GrandSc32.jpg File:GrandSc33.jpg File:GrandSc34.jpg File:GrandSc35.jpg File:GrandSc36.jpg File:GrandSc37.jpg File:GrandSc38.jpg File:GrandSc39.jpg File:GrandSc40.jpg File:GrandSc41.jpg File:GrandSc42.jpg File:GrandSc43.jpg File:GrandSc44.jpg File:GrandSc45.jpg File:GrandSc46.jpg File:GrandSc47.jpg File:GrandSc48.jpg File:GrandSc49.jpg File:GrandSc50.jpg Videos Mickey Leaves A Nasty Voicemail On Her Sister's Phone Season 1 Ep. 2 THE MICK Grandma Catches Sabrina Sneaking Out Season 1 Ep. 2 THE MICK Grandma Teaches Sabrina A Lesson Season 1 Ep. 2 THE MICK Mickey Ditches The Kids With Their Grandparents Season 1 Ep. 2 THE MICK Mickey Has Some Important News For The Kids Season 1 Ep. 2 THE MICK References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Pages With Unfinished DS